Making Amends
by dwight schrutte
Summary: Nightwing has a surprise for Zatanna after the events at the end of season 2. First story in awhile kinda poorly written but ive been bored so here it is
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing sat in the cave alone, updating the security systems. He had sent the team on a couple recon missions a few hours ago and he wasn't expecting them back for a few hours. He had taken control of the team back over from Aqualad after they were able to get Wally back from the speed force and the former leader insisted that he lead after the way he managed on his own while he was undercover. Dick reluctantly agreed as long as Kaldur would be his second in command. This pissed Barbra off a little but she understood in the end. He was wondering if he made the wrong choice at this moment though, he was bored just sitting there mundanely performing routine security upgrades instead of being out in the field. He was glad the league was able to put the mountain back together for the team to work out of. He liked the watchtower, but the whole team being able to be up there kind of took away the thrill of being there. As he waited for the last update to finish loading, he leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head and let out a bored sigh.

"Man, I should have held at least one of them back to keep me company" Dick said "I don't think I've been this bored in awhile"

 _Recognized Zatanna 26_ (Just taking a guess on the number)

Dicks sat up faster then Wally would have been able to at that. "Well, i guess i won't be bored anymore" Dick commented looking at the progress bar out of the corner of his eye and cursing himself for picking the largest update for last. He had been trying to avoid Zatanna for awhile now knowing she was pissed about him keeping Artemis' fake death from her, and up until now he had been doing a pretty good job. "Better get it over with" He sighed

Zatanna stormed into the ops room, turning her head back and forth feverishly. She spotted Nightwing sitting at the computer and she stomped over to him. She has been meaning to chew him out ever since finding out Artemis wasn't really dead, but they needed to jump into action to stop Black Beetle's MFD's first. Then Wally disappeared and well, she didn't have the heart to yell at him when he was so depressed. She hadn't seen him like that since Jason's death and even though she was mad beyond belief at him, she still loved him and couldn't add on to his misery. But now Wally was back, and so was he. If she didn't tell him what she had been holding in these past few weeks she felt like she was going to explode. She stormed up to him and fought the urge to smack him across the face.

"Hey Zee, didn't expect to see you here tonight" Nightwing said cooly turning his chair to face her.

 **SMACK!** Guess she couldn't fight it that long

"OK, I deserved that. Can we talk now?" Nightwing said rubbing his cheek

 **SMACK!** The first one felt so good she made the other cheek match

"Got it out of your system now?" Nightwing asked slightly irritated, but knowing he still deserved it

Nightwing had to stop a knee coming hard for his groin next. "OK, I get you're mad, but I'm not giving you that one for free"

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Zatanna screamed hitting him in the chest over and over

"Zee, look can we just sit and talk and I'll explain everything?" Nightwing said

"UUGGHH, fine" Zatanna said

"I feel like I've exhausted the I had to keep it a secret story at this point, but it is the truth. The less people who knew the better. It kept Kaldur and Arty safe, as well as the team. If they have no info to give up then everyone is safe. Plus the reaction everyone had would be genuine instead some terrible acting. Some would have been able to pull it off, but some of the younger members who haven't really been doing this long probably would have given it away. I know it's a shitty thing to do to everyone and I knew i would have to deal with this anger after the mission, but at the time it felt like the only way to get this done and we needed to move fast. Arty only joined as back up for Kaldur." Nightwing said starring at the cup of coffee he had poured before starting his rant.

"You really think that is why I'm mad?" Zatanna said angrily

"Uh, that's why everyone else is mad. I just assumed you were mad for the same thing" Nightwing said confused

"I was at first, but then we had the MFD's to deal with and Wally" She said looking away for a second "But then I talked to Artemis and told me how you sent her undercover. How she just she strolled onto Manta's ship unrecognized"

Dick looked confused for a couple seconds before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, right. Guess no one else would be mad at me for that" He said sheepishly

"How could you? How was it so easy for you to lie to me about what that was for?" Zatanna asked hurt

"You think that was easy? It took all my training to be able to look you in the eye and lie. Your the only one who can tell when I'm lying besides Bruce and Alfred. I'm surprised you didn't catch it. I stayed awake for days wondering if this was some mind game you were playing" Nightwing said

"Well i never thought you would ever lie to me. knowing when your bluffing in poker and what a glamour charm are for are two different things" Zatanna said sad

"I know Zee, I wish i had handled it differently. Looking back I've found plenty of ways I could have done it differently if i had just stopped to think for a little longer. I just felt rushed. Batman always comes up with plans so quickly, i just assumed he just went with the first he thought of. Turns out he just thinks that much harder then I do" Nightwing said defeated

Zatanna took a step closed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, you look like you really are sorry, and you did do it to save the world. I guess i could let this go, but you owe me big time." She said jokingly

"I figured as much" Dick said smirking

"What?" Zatanna siad confused

"Well i didnt think that you would forgive me so easily, but i had a plan for how to pay you back for a week or so now. Just been working up the courage to come talk to you" He replied

"I scared the mighty Nightwing" Zatanna said

"You and Alfred are the only ones who can" he replied jokingly

"So? what you get me?" she teased

"You'll see, its not something i can hand over to you" he said

"What does that mean?" she said confused

"You'll see" he said chuckling "You can thank yourself actually. I got the idea from you"

"Why do you bats have to talk in riddles? is it genetics or something?" She said jokingly

"Well technically, none of us are blood related, so no" he said laughing

"Just tell me what you mean" she said swatting him

"well I overheard you takling to Arty in your room and it gave me the idea" he explained

"Wait, I thought the doors in the Watchtower were sound proof? How'd you here me in the hallway" She asked

"Uh, I was actually in the air vents" he said embarrassed

"Why?" she asked skeptically

"I wasnt spying, I swear. I was going in after Tim" He said with his hands up

"What?" she said confused

"He was going in to prank Bart and Jaime after they stole his underwear or something. But little Timmy got distracted by puberty" he said laughing

"was he watching me change?" she said covering herself

"Not you, Cassie. he was so caught up starring he didn't hear me come up behind him" he siad laughing again

"Wait, what day was this?" Zatanna asked

"Ugh, last tuesday. Why?" Dick said confused

"Me and Artemis were trying on bikinis in my room while you were watching!" She yelled hitting him

"I swear i didn't watch you change. I did peek after you were done though. I like the purple one, but think that black and blue one is worth keeping too" He said with a smirk

Zatanna's cheeks reddened knowing he only said that cause it matches his uniform colors.

"Anyway, I heard you talking about a few things, and i got an idea. So it took some work but be at this address on sunday at around 7 p.m."

"Isnt this that restaurant we went to for my 17th birthday?" Zatanna asked

"Yep, so dress accordingly" Nightwing said getting up from the desk "your guest will be there waiting already"

"Wait, what guest?..." Zatanna looked up and he was no in sight "ugh, stupid ninja boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna groaned as she laid back on her bed. She had spent the day with Artemis shopping and filling her in on her encounter with Nightwing the night before. Currently she was wondering why she thought her friend would be of any actual help to the situation.

"You two are totally getting back together" the archer called from across the room.

"No, we aren't. He said this was an apology." Zatanna said back

"Right, and that your guest will be waiting, that's totally him" Artemis said

"No, you know Dick. He defiantly would have said if it was him. But he did say he got the idea from listening to us that day, do you remember what we were talking about?" Zatanna asked

"That day we were trying on bathing suits? Not really. I remember telling you about being undercover that's all." Artemis replied taking the clothes they bought out of the bags and putting them on the bed.

"That's all I can remember too. Ugh, he has to be so mysterious all the time, can never just give straight answers." Zatanna groaned

"Isn't that what you loved about him back when you first joined the team?" Artemis joked

"Well it got annoying" Zatanna said

"If you don't think its him then who would it be? That place is special to you two isn't it?" Artemis asked

"I'm not sure who else it would be, unless he's trying to set me up on a date or something" Zatanna said avoiding the second part of her question

"Dick will never set you up with another guy. He is still way to in love with you to ever drive you away to another guy. Just like your in love with him still." Artemis said smirking at her friend "And don't think you can avoid the second part of my question"

"Ugh fine, yes it is special. That's the night he reviewed to me he's Dick Greyson" Zatanna said

"You are so getting back together" Artemis chuckled "Here lets see if this dress fits for your big night"

Artemis held up a beautiful dress. It was blue with black accents to it, Artemis insisted on the colors even though Zatanna said she preferred the purple one the found. It was floor length and hugged her body in all the right places.

"Hope Dick doesn't tear it when he's taking it off you at the end of the night" Artemis said with a smirk

"Will you stop? Even if it is Dick waiting for me, we are not going to get back together just because he bought me dinner." Zatanna said grabbing the dress

"What if dinner isn't the apology?" Artemis said

"What else would it be?" Zatanna said starting to take her shirt off "Wait!"

"What?" Artemis said about t pull her clothes off too to try on her new clothes

without answering Zatanna walked over to the air vent "Etativel" she rose up and took the cover off the vent and stuck her head in. Artemis watched confused and Zatanna pulled Tim out of the vent holding a bottle of tobasco sauce and a box of hair dye. Artemis stared at the two confused on what just happened.

"Spying on Cassie agin Timmy boy?" Zatanna said

Tim was just getting to his feet and regaining his composer after being surprised by the interruption

"I wasn't spying, i just got distracted" Tim said shyly "wait? How did you know i was even in there? I know I wasn't making any noise"

"Dick saw you in there the other day and we were just about to change so I'd firgure id make sure no watched this time" Zatanna said

"You watched us change into our bikinis?" Artemis said advancing on Tim

"No, i was watching Cassie, Nightwing was watching you" Tim said defensively

"Relax Arty, he said he didn't actually watch us change" Zatanna said dismissively "Uh Tim? What were you doing in there this time?

"Well Nightwing stopped me last time, but he's not here today so I'm getting my revenge on Bart" Tim said

"For what" Artemis said

"He stole all my underwear and cut hole in all of them" Tim said

"Speedsters" Artemis said facepalming "what is it about breaking the sound barrier that makes them so immature?"

"How are you getting back at him with hot sauce and hair dye?" Zatanna asked

"Well I'm soaking all his underwear in the hot sauce and coloring his hair while he's asleep" Tim said proud of his plan

The girls just stared at each other and then back to the boy

"How are you gong to color his hair in his sleep?" Artemis asked

"I'm Robin" he said in a duh fashion

"Cocky aren't we?' Zatanna said back with a laugh

"Not as cocky as the first Robin, by the way are you ready for your dinner on Sunday?" Tim said

"You know about that? Zatanna said surprised

I'm helping" He said with a laugh

"Ok, spill Tim, her guest is totally Dick, isn't it?" Artemis said with a smile

"I can neither confirm nor deny the guest" Tim said with a smirk

"Ok, but they're totally getting back together after this right?" Artemis said excited

"100% going to happen" Tim said, smirk even bigger

"Will you two quit saying that" Zatanna said turning to hide the blush on her face

"As soon as you quit denying the fact that you want to get back together with him and just say you love him" Artemis said with a laugh

"Ugh, whatever. Tim, whose the..."

She was cut short when she turned around Tim was no where to be seen.

"Ugh why does that whole family have to be ninas?"

"At least Tim doesn't cackle"

 **AN:**

 **Sorry its been so long since my last update. My laptop is very old and doesn't actually work long enough for me write anything. I just bought a Bluetooth keyboard so i can write on my tablet though so hopefully ill be able to update much quicker next time and get some of the new stories i have ideas for up soon. Just as a spoiler, i have a teen titans/young justice crossover in the works.**

 **-Dwight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrt about the wait. Been going through a lot over the holidays and had no time to write, but hopefully ill be able to at least finish my two stories i have now soon.**

It was finally Sunday. Zatanna had been very impatient waiting for this day to come. She isn't sure if its because she wanted Artemis and Megan to stop saying she was getting back together with Dick all the time, or because she secretly wanted them to be right. She was sitting at the counter of the cave eating a bowl of cereal thinking over what she was going to wear tonight when she heard bickering from down the hall. Wally and Artemis came around the corner and were arguing like they usually did, but she couldn't hear what about.

"Some things never change" Zatanna said playfully

Wally and Artemis looked up in surprise at her voice and walked over to her.

"Kid Idiot over here invited a house guest over without telling me" Artemis said

"He just needs a place to crash for a little bit, there was a fire at his place" Wally said

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked

"Nightwing" Wally said simply

"Can't he just go stay at the manor?" ZAtanna asked

"That's what i said" Artemis said

"He doesn't want to rely on Bruce whenever he has a problem. He's our friend, I don't see the problem here"

"I would just like to be consulted next time before you offer our guest room out to masked ninjas" Artemis retorted

She gave a look to Zatanna and smirked

"Besides, he's probably going to be going over to Zee's place after their romantic dinner tonight anyway"

"Will you stop that?" Zatanna said with a blush "Even if he is my guest tonight, I wouldn't sleep with him over a fancy dinner"

Wally looked confused between the two girls

"You really haven't figured out who your dinner guest is? Batman would be so dissapionted in you two"

"You know?!" Both girls said at the same time

"Yeah, I helped set everything up for tonight" Wally said biting into a bagel

Artemis and Zatanna looked at each other and then back to Wally

"Who is it?!" They said at the same time again

"Ive been sworn to secrecy" Wally said

"Come on just tell us, Ive been dying to find out since she told me about all this" Artemis said

"Yeah, who would know if you told us right now?" Zatanna said

"I would"

"AAAHHH" Both girls screamed turning around to see Nightwing standing there in full costume

"Why do you always have to do that?!" Artemis said checking her pulse

Zatanna looked back to a chuckling Wally "You knew he was behind us? Didn't you?"

"Saw him walk out of the hallway" He said with a grin

"You will just have to wait till tonight to see who your guest is" Dick said pointing to Zatanna "And you will have to wait until she texts you to tell you" he said to Artemis

"Ready to go?" Wally said

"Where? We just got here" Artemis replied

"Talking to Nightwing babe, were going to look at places for him to move too and see if any of his stuff survived the fire before his recon mission tonight" Wally said walking over to Artemis and kissing her on the forehead "Have fun tonight Zee"

Dick looked back to the two girls to say good bye but was cut off by Zatanna

"So how many people know about this little dinner?'

"Well obviously Wally, and you know Tim is involved. Um like four other people, including the guest" Dick said

"Who else?" She asked

"You'll see later, actually I'm glad i ran into you before i left" Dick said going into a pocket on his utility belt "Zeta to these coordinates for your ride to the restaurant tonight and do it at exactly 6:30"

"Wait whose picking me up?" Zatanna said looking up from the paper "Seriously? I hate when he does that"

Wally looked to see that Nightwing had disappeared like he usually does and noticed the two girls staring at him menissingly

"Looks like that's my cue" he said zipping off

"Ugh him too?" Artemis said fixing her hair after he ran by

"Well at least its Sunday and i only have to wait a few more hours to find out" Zatanna said

- **Linebreak** -

Later that night at 6

Zatanna was pacing around her room anxiously wondering if she should go through with this dinner while Megan tried to calm her down.

"Will you sit down and let me do your hair and make up?" Megan said

"I'm not sure i need it done Megs, i might not do this" Zatanna said worriedly

"But you have to! Dick went through so much trouble!" Megan said

"How do you know? Are you one of the people that know who I'm meeting?"

"No, but after you told me i tried to read Dicks mind and find out. I know I know, I shouldn't do that, but i figured he'd never know. Well he figured i would try that and he really knows how to make sure his mind cant be read. Anyway all i know is he went through hell to get this done"

Zatanna sat down and stared at herself in the mirror

"Guess i have no choice then" she looked at Megan and smiled " Alight Megan, make me pretty" she said with a smile

"Zee your already gorgeous, but ill do your hair and make up anyway" Megan said with a smile

-outside the cave Zeta 6:25-

Zatanna was standing at the Zeta tubes getting rieady to meet whoever was giving her a ride to this dinner with Megan and Artemis.

"Are you ready?" Megan asked excitedly

"I think so" Zatanna said nerviously "I just want to know who it is already, everyone that knows seems really ecited about it"

Tim came around the corner in full Robin gear with Batgirl right behind. Tim pulled up his Hallo-screen and looked at the time.

"Dont you have to get going?" he said looking at Zatanna "Nice dress by the way"

"Thanks Ti- uh i mean Robin, and Nightwing said to zeta at exactly 6:30, so i got five minutes still" Zatanna said

"Thats right, forgot how punctual he is" Tim laughed as his communicator went off "Robin here"

' _Robin, I need yours and Batgirls assistance here in Gotham tracking a new shippment of fear toxin by Scarecrow. Also, tell Artemis shes needed for back up to Kid Flash in Central. Nightwing out'_

 _"_ Looks like duty calls, You her that Arty?" Tim said dismissing his Hallo-screen

"Yeah yeah, I heard. Sorry I cant see you off Zee, but I want to hear all about this dinner and who your guest was after I'm done with this mission." Artemis said

"You'll be the first to hear, dont worry" Zatanna said chuckling as she hugged Artemis

"Excuse me? how about the one who did your hair and make up? I want to know just as bad" Megan said crossing her arms

"Ok Ok, I'll group chat you guys" Zee said chuckling

After telling Zatanna to have a good time tonight, Rbin, Batgirl, and Artemis all Zeta'd away to Thierry missions, leaving Zee and Megan.

"Ok its 6:30, moment of truth time" Zatanna said looking at her watch

"Have fun Zee, you deserve it. And for what its worth, i know i teased you a lot, but i do hope you and Dick do end up back together. You both were much happier with each other"

"Thanks Megan" Zatanna said hugging her alien friend

Zatanna stepped through the Zeta and was transported to Gotham. She looked towards the street to see a black car waiting for her. She walked forwards it cautiously, this was still Gotham. As she got closer the driver side door opened up and out got... Alfred. Zatanna couldn't help but smile and the older gentleman and give him a big hug as she got to the car.

"Of course Dick would have you involved" Zatanna said with a giggle "How have you been Alfred?"

"The usual Miss Zatanna, better these past few days knowing Master Richard is bending over backwards to make so many friends happy, especially you" Alfred said with a small grin as he opened the door to the car forZaatanna to get in.

Zatannna scooted to the middle and put her seatbelt on and noticed a bottle of wine on ice in front of her with a note.

' _This is for your dinner tonight, Alfie wont let you drink it in the car since your still under age. And the she's a superhero argument didn't work, just like it didn't on that New Years at the manor with the team._

 _-Dick-'_

"I stand very true to that statement Miss Zatanna" Alfred said pulling away from the curb

"Don't worry Alfred, I wont open it." Zatanna said grinning "You said Dick was bending over backwards to make his friends happy, who else is he doing stuff like this for?" Zatanna said curiously

"I do believe that you will have to wait for them to tell themselves, miss Zatanna" Alfred said with a smile

"Ugh, he is really testing my patience this past week" Zatanna groaned

"Well you will see all in good time dear" Alfred said

"Can i ask you a question Alfred?" Zatanna said

"If it is about your dinner guest, I am sworn to secrecy. If it is about wether or not you and Master Richard will get back together after this. I haven't a doubt in my mind" Alfred said with a smile seeing the shocked look on Zatanna's face

"Seriously? You too? Well at least you cant just disappear after telling me that like everyone else has been this past week" Zatanna said looking at the elder man with a small smile

"We have arrived miss Zatanna" Alfred said parking th car and getting out to open her door

Zatanna said a quick thank you to Alfred and gave hi a quick hug and walked into the restaurant. She doesn't know why she's surprised to find it empty. Of course Dick would rent out the whole place, what she is truly surprised about is seeing Tim and Barbra behind the host stand in waiter uniforms.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you went with Nightwing after the Scarecrow?" Zatanna said confused

"That was just to throw you off, I told him we were near you and he called with a fake mission." Tim said

"It gave us enough time to get here before you and set up and change" Barbra said

"Plus Alfred is the mater at distracting people. We weren't quite ready yet so he drove you around the block twice" Tim said

"He did?! I didn't even notice" Zatanna said "So wait? If that whole recon mission was bullshit, does that mean my guest is.."

"Nope, still not Dick" Barbra chuckled "But he is right around the corner

""Your guest, not Dick" Tom clarified "We'll take that bottle of wine and bring you some glasses for it and leave you two to talk before we bring out your meals"

Zatanna handed over the bottle and slowly made her way to the main room. She was so nervous and excited at the same time to finally see who her guest is. She stopped just before the door frame and collected herself for a moment before she went in. After getting her breathing back to normal she decided it has been long enough and rounded the corner.

She wished immediately that she had taken a few more moments as her hands went straight to her mouth to try and suppress the gasp. She was frozen in place just starring at the person sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Zatanna, please come sit"

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger and the large chunks of time between updating. Points to anyone who can guess the guest , although i feel like I've made it pretty obvious at the end. Should be about another chapter or two before this is over then ill update my other story and start on my young justice teen titans cross over**

 **-Dwight Schruute-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zatanna, please, come sit."

Zatanna couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting right in front of her at the table was her father, and not wearing that stupid helmet either. He was wearing his usual suit he wore as Zatarra. He was so nervous it looked like he couldn't even speak, not believing the woman before his eyes was his daughter. So its a good thing Bruce, long time friend of Giovanni was there to get things started.

"Glad you made it, hope you don't mind that I took this time to catch up a little with an old friend" Bruce said bringing Zatanna over to the table and pulling the chair out for her

"No of course not" Zatanna said not taking her eyes off of her father

"Well I'll leave now, just wanted to say hello, and drop this off for Zatarra" Bruce said dropping an envelope on the table "This is all the documentation needed for all your possessions that we kept, just need some signatures on your part. Also some pictures of the big events over the last five years from Zatanna's life, you know dances and graduation and the such"

"You did all that for us?" Zatanna asked

"An agreement we made long ago" He said with a smile "Have fun"

At that he tuned and walked out of the room. Tim and Barbra walked out and brought two glasses of the wine from the car and a bucket with ice for the rest of the bottle and a basket of some bread and left just as quickly without anything more then a smile.

Zatanna stared ahead and was trying to find out if she had maybe fallen asleep while Artemis and Megan were making fun of her and life was just playing some cruel joke on her. She subtly pinched herself under th tale and when it hurt she cringed a little.

"So, you still do that pinching thing?" Zatarra said with a chuckle

"Daddy?" Zatanna asked

"How have you been darling?" Giovanni asked

Zatanna got up and ran around the table, Zatarra doing the same and they hugged. Zatanna was now crying she was so happy. Zatarra was trying to hold back tears and not doing great at it, but better then his daughter.

"How?" Zatanna said between sobs

"Your friend is very persuasive" he responded with a chuckle

"Dick did this? How?" She asked surprised

"He came to Fate with a deal a year ago or so, Fate denied him on multiple occasions. But he came back again a week or so ago much more determined to get Fate to go for the deal, even said he would fight him for it. Finally Nabu agreed" Giovanni explained

"What was the deal? And he was seriously going to fight Dr. Fate? Is he insane?" Zatanna exclaimed

"He was raised by the Batman, of course he's insane" Tim said popping up behind the two magicians "We have your salad and or soup ready, unless you want us to come back in a little bit?"

"No that's ok" Zatanna said letting go of her father and sittting back down "Wait what was the deal Fate agreed to?"

"Ah yes, well he came to Nabu and asked him to release me and of course Nabu said no. So then he asked if he would agree to a deal where I put the helmet on and became Dr. Fate for missions and then took the helmet off after the mission was over. At first Fate said no and Robin, I'm sorry, Nightwing sweetened the deal by saying I would wear the helmet for a full day every week to keep him company, now that i think about all this, I should be a little mad he was negotiating with my life" Zatarra said with a chuckle "But a week ago he came in very determined and said that he would fight for the deal to go through, and if he lost, Nightwing would take over as Dr. Fate"

"WHAT? IS HE CRAZY" Zatanna yelled

"I thought that new Robin already said that is what happens when raised by Batman' Zatarra said with a smile "Well Nabu saw the determination in his eyes after making this statement, especially in the way he wielded his weapons, and agreed to his deal as long as I put the helmet on for all missions"

"So, does this mean your back?" Zatanna asked "For good"

"Yes, my dear. Unless I am sent on a mission, or it is Tuesday, no helmet" He said proudly

"Why Tuesday?" Zatanna said confused

"Your friend said you are busy most of the day Tuesday so it is the perfect day for me to be Fate for the day" Zatarra replied

"Of course he would know" She said with a smile

"I sense he is more then a friend" Giovanni said with a smile

"We dated for a while, but are just good friends now' She said with a blush

"Why did you two stop dating?" He asked back "From the few times i was able to see you two together through Nabu's eyes, you looked very happy"

"He went to a very dark place after Jason was killed. After he broke up with me saying it was for my safety, I didn't see him for like two months. After the team got through to him, we reconciled, but thought it would be better to stay friends for a while. Then the whole invasion thing happened and we never really got around to talking about it again." Zatanna said

"So is it safe to assume you will be talking about it soon?" Zatarra asked

"You too? Aren't you supposed to be trying to get the boys away from me?" Zatanna said laughing

"The wrong boys" Zatarra said "But you found the perfect boy my dear. Even with magic, I couldn't find any reason to try and steer you away from that boy. And that's not just because he got me out of that helmet"

"He is special" Zatanna said deep in thought

"Anyway, I'm sure it will all work out with him for you, he is crazy about you after all. Why dont we look over some of these pictures while we enjoy our meal" Zatarra said opening the folder

"Sure daddy" Zatanna said

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Dick walked into the kitchen of Wally and Artemis' apartment in his towel after his shower knowing full well that they wont be back anytime soon. He tapped his Bluetooth headphones to get them to work knowing he was still in range of his phone, but that split second his music skipped was all he needed to find out he wasn't alone. He sensed the other person was right behind him and he turned around getting in a defensive stance pulling out a bat-r-and the same time the intruder turned on the lights of the kitchen to reveal... Zatanna?

"Calm down Dick its just me" She said giggling "Did i finally sneak up on the fearless Nightwing?"

"Probably would have if my music didn't skip" He said taking out his headphones and putting the weapon on the counter

"Wait. Where was that?" Zatanna said pointing to the Bat-r-ang and looking at Dick confused

Dick shook his head and lowered the towel enough to show his utility belt

"You showered with that on?" She said surprised

"Second thing Batman taught me" he said making a joke

"Of course it is" she said

"So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at dinner still" Dick said looking at the clock

"Witch boy started attacking, so per your new agreement, Nabu was needed. Guess we'll see if he holds up on his end of the bargain" She said a little disappointed

"I'm sorry Zee, i was really hoping they wouldn't need him for a while and you'd get a few uninterupted days with him before his day of Fate, Tim's wording not mine." Dick finished with a small laugh "And dont worry about him backing out, according to your dad he made some magicians agreement with him or something that is unbreakable"

"Speaking of which, what were you thinking challenging a lord of order to a fight?" Zatanna asked

"Yeah, not my brightest idea, I had a lot of extra confidence that day for some reason." dick joked

"Thats saying something considering your usual level of confidence" Zatanna said with a laugh

"So why are you here? And how did you get in?" Dick asked

"Well besides the key Artemis gave me when they moved in, i could have just used magic"

"They gave you a key? What they hell? I didn't get one" Dick said

"You never use the door" Zatanna said with a smile

"Good point' Dick laughed

"As to why I'm here, I came to talk to Artemis figuring she'd be back from her mission with Wally by now" She said

"Mission?"Dick said confused

"Yeah, you sent her on it earlier" she said

Dick thought for a second before he realized what she was talking about

"Ooohhh, yeah that was fake" he said

"What?"

"yeah, not giving away anything, she will definately want to be the one to tell you, but that was a throw off" he said

"Great more secrets" she said

"Sorry Zee, had to keep it a secret. Wish I could have been there to see your face though, Bruce said it was priceless"

"Well it was the last thing I expected going into the night" she said blushing "especially since everyone kept telling me it was you"

"Really?" He said

"Well just Artemis and Megan, they kept saying it was how you were going to win me back" she said

As soon as the words came out of her mouth her eyes went wide. She did not want to bring this up for at least a few days.

"Did it work?" Dick asked seriously

"Is that really why you did it?" She asked surprised

"No, of course not. Ive been trying for almost two years to get him to agree. Tim and Barbra kept saying that's why i was trying so hard, but honestly i would have done it even if we never dated" dick said "I just realized I'm still in only a utility belt and towel. I'll be right back and we can finish this conversation"

He left to go the guest room and change leaving Zatanna in the living room. She stared after him for a couple seconds before throwing her purse on the couch muttering a 'screw it' and followed the former boy wonder.

When she opened the door to a surprised nightwing she crossed the room quickly and grabbed his face and gave him a long passionate kiss. She pulled away and stared into Dicks very confused blue eyes.

"It worked"

 **A/N:**

 **I know its been awhile since i updated and i will try to finish this up soon. I will be starting a new story soon as well so look for that. All those who guessed it was her dad good job, although i feel like i made it painfully obvious. I'm not that happy with the way this chapter came out. After rereading it it feels kinda rushed but I'm just trying to get this story done and its late.**

 **-Dwight Schrutte-**


End file.
